gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Larry1991/Gotham: Fallen City Speculations
Here are the speculations I believe might happen in the next 15 episodes of Season 3. *Episode 15: How the Riddler Got His Name: April 29, 2017: I think Ed will finally don the identity of the Riddler from his car label and continues his plan to spread riddles. *Episode 16: How the Penguin Lost His Power: May 1, 2017: I think Penguin may have survived again, and Fish maybe the one who made him who he is, and he might wear the monocle and hat this time, and create a flying umbrella to escape when he needs to. *Episode 17: The Outsiders: May 8, 2017: I think the Outsiders from the comics will appear, I think the line-up should be Black Lightning, Katana and Metamorpho, and base their looks off from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Black Lightning wearing a hoodie and Katana wearing a schoolgirl uniform, and have Metamorpho too, Jefferson Pierce and Rex Mason could be creations from Hugo Strange and the monsters forced by Fish to roam the streets to show them that they are not freaks, while Bruce befriends Tatsu Yamashiro, who might help Bruce with stealth and smoke pellets. *Episode 18: Meant to Be: May 15, 2017: I think there are romantic ships that were "meant to be", like Jim and Lee may still have tensions with Lee still mad at him for Mario's death, probably because Jim didn't tell her that Mario was infected by Alice's blood and that he tried to kill her, Bruce and Selina might have tensions because Selina is still mad at Bruce for not telling her about her mother being a con artist for money, maybe also Riddler and Penguin, who may still be angry at him for killing him, while the latter is mad at him for killing Isabella, we might see a love triangle between Butch-Tabitha-Barbara. *Episode 19: Scarred Absence: May 22, 2017: Selina may don the Catwoman suit to get back at her mother for being so loving towards her money and not her daughter, while Bruce may convince her of the no killing rule, but they may still end up as enemies. *Episode 20: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire: May 29, 2017: I think Barnes and Tetch will escape Arkham with Jerome as they may cause havoc. *Episode 21: From the Ashes: June 5, 2017: Solomon Grundy's debut as he might follow Fish's orders to cover her. *Episode 22: A Fish Out of the Sea (Season Finale): June 12, 2017: Fish may have found a way to cure herself from Strange, as she realizes that after using her powers, she realized that he was right about her dying from the overuse of her powers. There maybe some plot points like the Court of Owls using Bruce's doppleganger to replace him, while the Shaman is training Bruce to unlock the back of his mind, forwarding his journey to become Batman, and the Doppleganer could be used to cover the Court's actions, while Uncle Frank Gordon might be fooling Nephew Jim for awhile to cover his affiliation with the Court also try convincing him to join the Court, but when Jim will realize that the Court orchestrated the death of Bruce's parents, Jim might as well fight back, and Barnes might be suddenly killed off in a self-sacrifice after realizing the blood is a cure, and the Court maybe searching for something from the Crystal owl. What do you think? Category:Blog posts